Marry Me
by Song Prompts
Summary: A girl and a boy, best friends, grow up together, living next door to each other. Many firsts happen between the two. One falls for the other; will the other fall, too? Marriage is in the future. Will it be two best friends marrying each other, or will it be one marrying the wrong person while the other watches with a heavy heart and tears in their eyes?


Subject/Email Header: Song Prompts Contest

Beta:

Facebook name:

Pen Name:

Title: Marry Me

Summary: A girl and a boy, best friends, grow up together, living next door to each other. Many firsts happen between the two. One falls for the other; will the other fall, too? Marriage is in the future. Will it be two best friends marrying each other, or will it be one marrying the wrong person while the other watches with a heavy heart and tears in their eyes?

Pairing: Bella/Edward Bella/Jacob

Rating: M

Word Count: 12,320

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

Song prompt: Marry Me by Thomas Rhett

Marry Me

*Edward's POV*

I remember the first time we kissed. It was a simple, innocent kiss, and I'm not sure it even counts. I count it either way. We were eight years old. I walked across the yard to your house and saw movement in your bedroom window. With a small skip, I turned in your direction and peeked into your window. You were there in your room, dressed in a pretty pink, sparkly dress. Every stuffed toy you owned was out on your bed, and another bear, big and brown, sat on a chair. I knew exactly what you were doing. I ran back to my house as fast as I could.

*Eight Years Old*

"Edward, what are you doing?" Mom asks as I throw out all my clothes from my dresser.

"I can't find it," I complain, I'm so angry, "I know I just saw it."

My mom places her hands on my shoulders, stopping me from destroying my room further. "Honey, what are you looking for?"

I sigh. "My dress shirt, my vest, and my tie, too," I say.

I watch as she goes to my other dresser, opens the top drawer and pulls out what I'm looking for. "Thanks, mom, you're the best," I say, grabbing my clothes and rushing to put them on. Moms always know everything!

"Wait, what do you need it for?" she asks, not stepping out.

My face reddens with embarrassment. "Bella wants to get married, so she's marrying her big brown teddy bear. I thought I'd surprise her and ask if she'd want to marry me?"

"Oh," Mom says, seeming truly shocked by this. "I thought you were going over to ask if she wanted to play video games?"

I shrug, "Yeah, but I kind of want to marry Bella today."

"Well, you better get dressed." My mom steps out, closing the door behind her.

I get changed as fast as I can and rush out of my room. "Edward don't forget you need a ring." Mom holds out a small ring towards me.

"It's from a gumball machine," I complain as I take it from her.

"Well, if one day you truly want to marry Bella I'll give you my ring. It belonged to your great grandma on your dad's side." She holds out her hand to show me.

I smile. "Cool, thanks, Mom." I give her a quick hug and tuck the gumball ring into my pocket for safe keeping.

I run back to Bella's window and tap on it two times. Bella turns to me with a smile on her face. She skips over to the window and pushes it open. I get in trouble for going through the window, but I do it anyways. I climb through and look around at the space Bella's getting married in.

"What are you doing, Edward?" Bella asks, looking at me with a smile as she takes in my tie and vest.

I shrug. "I was coming to see if you wanted to play. I saw what you were doing and thought that maybe I could join you?" Now I am nervous. Maybe Bella doesn't want to marry me?

She laughs. "You want to marry me?"

I shrug with a nod.

"Why would you want to marry me?"

"Why wouldn't I want to marry you? You aren't afraid of worms. You can run faster than most of the boys in Forks, and well, you're my best friend."

Bella looks happy with my reasons; they're pretty good, too.

"Well, Mr. Snuggles already asked me," she says, sounding shy for once.

"I'll ask you," I say as a strange lump grows in my throat. "Isabella Marie, will you marry me? Oh, wait." I dig into my pocket and pull out the ring with three small stones and a silver band. "Did Mr. Snuggles get you a ring? Because I got your ring." I show her. "You can tell it's fake, but it's all I have for now." She's quiet, too quiet, and biting her lower lip. "So, will you marry me?"

She nods and says, "Yes." She holds out her hand for me to place the ring on her finger. I think that was the right finger; I'm sure if it was wrong Bella would have corrected me.

"Okay." Bella grabs my hand, and we stand in front of her stuffed toys. "All you have to do is repeat after me."

I nod in agreement. I can do that.

"I take you as my husband."

"I take you as my wife." I smirk at her. "From this day on."

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part," I say. We stare at each other for a moment, and then I clear my throat. "Um, what now?"

Her face turns slightly pink. "Well, now you, um…"

"Oh." Yeah, I forgot, I know what to do now. "Okay."

Without hesitation, I lean forward and kiss my best friend. It takes her a minute to respond, but she does, and I feel her lips add pressure. A strange warmth fills my chest and then it's over.

"I now pronounce us husband and wife. Now, we go on a honeymoon."

"Okay, where are we going?" I ask, and Bella's look turns thoughtful.

"I have an idea," I say, holding out my hand to her.

She hesitates. "Where are we going?"

"Do you trust me?" I watch a smile grow on her lips, and then her hand is in mine, and we're going through the house.

We come across Charlie, Bella's dad. "Hey, where are you two off too?"

"It's a surprise!" I say at the same time Bella says, "On our honeymoon!"

"Honeymoon, Edward? You never even asked me," Charlie says, following us through the house.

I don't quite understand why I would have to ask him to marry Bella? I shrug. "Sorry, Charlie, I'll ask next time," I say, which makes him laugh.

"You better," he hollers with laughter.

We cross our backyards and head for the stream. I found a place that I've been wanting to show Bella for a while, but we're always with the guys, and I don't want them to know about this place.

Now is perfect. I hold Bellas hand the entire way, something that I'm not used to. We come to the rocks that allow us to cross the stream without getting wet, and then we're on the other side and in the forest.

"We're not really dressed to be going on an adventure right now, Edward," Bella says.

"It's our honeymoon, not an adventure," I insist. "I found this place not too long ago." Just as I finish saying this we come into the clearing.

Its a near perfect circle, and the middle has soft green grass scattered with purple, yellow, and orange flowers throughout it.

Bella gasps. "It's beautiful."

Just as Bella says this, the clouds break in the sky and sunshine comes through. Another strange wave of feelings come over me as I watch my best friend. I know Bella's different, I don't have these strange feelings for any of the guys.

I watch her sit in the grass, and then motion for me to join her. I step into space and pick a purple flower by my feet before making my way over to her. I sit next to her and hand her the flower.  
She smells it and smiles. "Hey, Edward, let's make a promise?"

"What kind of promise?" I ask as we both lay back to look up at the clouds.

"If we both don't get married by the time were twenty-five"-she takes my hand in her free hand-"we should marry each other for real."

"Okay," I say. "I promise."

She smiles over at me and holds out her free hand. "Pinky promise?"

*Marry Me*

 _I never felt so light in my life, the day you decided to marry me. I didn't understand it then, but my mother sure did. I wish she would have said something sooner, helped me realize what I already knew_.

"Thanks for marrying me, Edward," Bella says as we walk back to the house hand in hand. It's getting late, and we both know our parents will be looking for us soon.

I smile over at her. "You know I was going to ask if you wanted to play video games with me today, but marrying you was so much better."

"Really?" she asks. "I thought you were all into that Hydro Thunder game right now?"

I shrug. "I am, but I'd rather spend the day marrying you and hanging out with you than playing video games alone."

"Yeah, we're always playing video games anyways when the guys are around," Bella says. "Not that I mind, I love Hydro Thunder, too."

I nod in agreement.

We walk in silence for a few and then Bella says, "Can we keep today a secret from the guys?"

"Why?"

She shrugs. "I don't want them to give us a tough time. That's all."

"Punch the daylights out of them like last time."

"I just rather it be between the two of us. I think it makes it special." She smiles over at me.

I nod; even though it twists my gut, I agree with Bella.

A sudden thought crosses my mind when we're getting ready to part ways. "Hey, if you're my wife, does that mean I get to kiss you whenever I want?"

"Why would you want to kiss me whenever you want?" she asks instead.

I shrug. "Well, you're my wife now, and mom and dad kiss when they want."

She turns shy on me. "Okay, I guess you can."

I smile, lean down, and kiss her quickly on the lips. "All right, I'll see you later?"

She nods, tucks a few stray locks behind her ear, and then she's walking back to her house. I watch her the entire way and don't go back to my house until she's inside.

Once Bella is in the house, I turn back to my own home and head inside. Mom is in the kitchen just finishing up dinner.

"Perfect timing, dad is running a little late today, so it'll just be you and me," my mom says, ruffling my already insane hair.

"Cool, need any help?" I smile up at her.

I watch as her own smile grows. "You can take the salad bowl. How'd it go today?"

"I get to kiss her whenever I want."

My mother chokes on something. "Excuse me?"

I nod. "Like you and dad, you know since we're married now."

"Oh, so she said yes?"

I nod. "She said yes," I say proudly. "We're married."

"Well, congratulations, when's the honeymoon?"

"We already went," I say, serving myself.

"Where'd you go?"

I shrug. "It's a secret. I can't tell you."

"Well, what can you tell me?" she asks, taking a bite of food.

What can I tell her, oh, I know?."Bella and I made a promise to each other." She waits for me to continue. "Bella really wants to get married for real, so if we haven't gotten married by the time we are twenty-five to other people, we're going to marry each other."

"Oh, really?"

I nod. "I think marrying my best friend sounds like a good idea, and at least I can take care of her all the time, too."

"Do you love Bella?"

"Of course, she's my best friend."

She clears her throat. "Are you in love with Bella?"

My jaw drops. "Don't be gross, Mom!"

She giggles. "You never know. You may end up falling in love with Bella one day."

I shake my head. "That would be just weird."

"Well, you want to marry her someday, don't you?"

"Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?"

She giggles again. "Just know you can always talk to me, even when you're older."

"Isn't that what we're doing now, talking?"

"We sure are, kiddo." She shakes her head.

Parents are weird.

*Marry Me*

Thirteen years old

"Shit!" Jacob throws down the controller as Bella smirks. She wins at everything we play. Give her a day and she'll become an expert at it. She is the ultimate gamer.

"Don't be a baby. Pick up the damn controller so I can finish you," Bella says, way too cocky.

"Do you think you'll ever give these guys a break?" Alice Brandon asks. She's Bella's new friend. She's all right, but she's nothing like Bella.

Bella laughs. "Ha, never."

I shake my head when Jake throws the controller down again, grabbing Bella and throwing her over his shoulder to spin her around while she screams and elbows him.

"Put me down, ass!" Bella complains.

Most of us tower over Bella now. Even at thirteen, she's small. I pick up my phone when it vibrates and cringe when I see it's Lauren Mallory. She's been bugging, and well, I have no idea how to handle girls that aren't Bella or even Alice.

Looking up, I catch Bella's eye. She raises an eyebrow in a questioning way.

I nod my head for her to join me, and she makes her way over to me quickly, leaving Jacob a little confused.

"Hey, what's up?" she asks.

I shrug. "Lauren wants to hang out."

"Ewe, dude, really?" she asks, bumping my shoulder.

I nod. "Yeah, it's just…" I look around the room. Jacob is the only one watching us, but I don't want him knowing what I'm about to tell Bella.

"You want to go outside and talk?"

I nod and motion for Bella to go first. We head through the side door that leads directly outside. We head all the way to the tree house we built two summers ago and climb up the ladder. Once inside and situated, Bella turns to me. "Okay, what's going on?"

"I heard at school that Lauren wants to kiss me."

Bella turns her head away from me. "What's the problem?"

"Well..." I hesitate until she turns to face me. "You're the only girl I've ever kissed, and that was a while ago. I'm kind of out of practice." I say.

She's quiet for a while, and then she takes a deep breath. "Are you asking to practice with me?"

She always knows how to read between the lines. I nod. "Yeah, I mean, if you're okay with that?"

"Well, I mean, at least I'd get some practice in, too. I won't make a fool of myself when I start dating."

My head snaps towards her. "What do you mean start dating?"

"Yeah, I mean, you guys are starting to date. Why wouldn't I?"

"Who are you going to date?" I ask.

I think Bella takes this the wrong way, or maybe it was my tone.

"Do you think guys won't want to date me? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, not at all!" I sigh. "I didn't mean it like that, Bella. You're beautiful. I just didn't know you were interested in dating."

She shrugs. "If the right guy asks me, I might."

I don't know how to feel about this, but I'll try to figure that out later. "Okay, anyway, I figured I could ask you since you're my best friend, and well, as I said, we've kissed before."

She nods. "Okay, kiss me, Edward."

A knot forms in my tummy as she leans a little towards me with a smile. Just like before, I decide not to hesitate; I lean over, and I put my lips on hers. A tingling feeling shoots through my body, starting at my lips, and leaves behind a trail of warmth.

It's a simple kiss, kind of like before when we were just kids, but for me, there's a whole lot more feeling, and I don't really know what it means. It scares me, so I pull back first. I look at her only to find her eyes are still closed, a small smile playing at her lips. This strange and exciting urge to kiss her again has me leaning forward as my eyes drift shut. I don't remember moving my hand, but before I know it, my hand is touching the softest skin I've ever come into contact with, her lower back where her shirt rises.  
I kiss her again and again then feel the pads of her fingertips brush the length my jaw. A throat clearing sends us flying apart, and when I look to the person who'd made that sound, I can feel my face turn bright red.

"H-hi, Mr. Cullen," Bella calls out to my dad.

He has the cheesiest grin on his face, but he's trying to hide it and be a dad. "I thought you two were just friends?" he asks.

I nod. "Best friends."

"He was nervous about not knowing how to kiss a girl when the time came, so I um…agreed to help?" The last part came out sounding like a question. "I'm just going to go inside."

I watch Bella retreat to the house, and I can't help but feel bad for her since I put her in this awkward situation.

"Sorry, Dad."

He laughs. "You sure you guys are just friends?" he asks.

I nod.

"She stays the night a lot."

"Dad, she's my best friend. Besides, she was telling the truth. Lauren Mallory wants to kiss me."

"Does she now?" he asks, eyebrows raising.

Stupid mouth never knows when to shut up.

I shrug. "At least that's what I heard?"

He laughs, shakes his head, and says, "Go inside, Edward, and don't let me catch you kissing any other friends."

"Ewe, Dad, I wouldn't kiss any of my friends!"

"You kissed Bella though, didn't you?" he says, with a knowing look.

Of course, he knows. He caught us but there's something else there in that look that bothers me.

"I'm leaving," I say, heading for the house.

Before going inside, I step to the side, out of sight and lean against the wall. I take a deep breath and slowly let it out. I just had my first kiss with my best friend, wait, no second kiss with my best friend. I take a shaky breath and head back inside. I don't mean to but my eyes immediately find Bella. She's back to playing games and kicking ass.

I didn't know kissing Bella would feel like that, like being electrocuted but in a good way? I don't know, but what I do know is I never did kiss Lauren Mallory that year. As a matter of fact, I don't kiss another girl until I'm sixteen.

*Marry Me*

 _I never did get over that kiss; did you? I always wanted to ask but never felt like it was right. Your lips were burned into my memory, and I hadn't realized just how shitty my memory was until I got to kiss you again…  
_  
16 Years Old

Mike Newton likes to throw parties; there's always a the start of summer party and then the back to school party. Personally, I think Mike likes to just party because there will be a few more throughout the year as well. As we get older, Mike's parties get wilder, especially now that his parents allow him to have them unsupervised. They will literally go and stay at a hotel on these nights. It happened at the last one, and they're gone again today.

There are teenagers everywhere, dancing, drinking, some of them making out heavily. I feel arms wrap around me, and I smile.

"I got you a beer," Bella says, handing me a bottle. She has one for herself.

"Take it easy tonight?" I ask and sort of tell her.

She nods. "I just want to have some fun. Will you come dance with me?"

I shake my head. "You know I don't dance."

"Not even for me?" she says, pouting.

I laugh. "No, not tonight."

She glares at me. "Fine. Alice, dance with me?"

I didn't even see the pixie show up, but she's here. "Yes, please. Jasper refuses to dance with me."

"What's up, man?" Jasper asks as we bump fists.

We watch the girls head to the living room where a bunch of people are dancing. "Not much, you?"

He shrugs. "Alice is trying to get me to wear more color. She says all my clothes are too dark."

"What's wrong with that?" I ask, looking down at my own black shirt and jeans.

"That's what I said!" he shouts. "Shit, I let her talk me into buying a dark blue shirt yesterday."

I laugh. "You're fucking whipped, man."

He nods. "Yeah, maybe, at least Bella isn't trying to make you over."

I smirk as I watch my best friend get down low as she shakes her body to the beat. "Yeah, Bella is pretty great. Besides she likes the color black."

Jasper's quiet for a few, so I take my eyes off Bella and look at him. He's watching me.

"What?" I ask, uncomfortable.

"When are you going to admit you're in love with Bella Swan?" he asks.

I glare at him. "What the fuck, dude?"

I shake my head and walk off toward the kitchen. Jasper follows. "Seriously, anyone can see it, except maybe you and Bella."

"That's because you are all delusional. Bella is my best friend." I say, chugging my beer now.

"Alice is my best friend, so?" he asks.

"It's not like that for Bella and me."

He grunts. "Well, I guess that's a good thing then?" he says, nodding back towards the living room.

I look to find Bella dancing with Sam Uley, her arms wrapped over his shoulders and his hands on her hips. My chest tightens. The feeling intensifies when I watch him lean down and kiss her. I can't watch. I toss the rest of my beer back and grab another before going outside. There are a lot of people out here, too, most sitting around a small bonfire.

I walk a little ways away from the door before leaning against the house. I can't like like Bella, can I? At least I know I shouldn't; she's my best friend. I wouldn't want to ruin that, but man it hurts my chest seeing her with someone else.

"Are you okay?" I hear a female voice ask.

It's Jessica. I nod. "Yeah, I'm fine, just needed some cool air."

She smiles. "Me, too. It's stuffy in there."

I finish off my second beer and Jessica holds out another. "Do you want another?"

"Sure, thanks," I say.

We get to talking and before I know it, she's leaning up against me with her hands on my chest and her lips brushing against mine. I let her kiss me, and I'm greatly disappointed that the sparks I felt years ago with my first kiss aren't there. It does feel good, just not right.

I try to shake the feeling and get more into it. I place my free hand around her and pull her closer. She seems to like this so I tighten my hold just a little. I feel her nip at my bottom lip and I'm about to open to her when Alice comes rushing outside like a bat out of hell.

"Edward, come on," she shouts.

"What's going on?" I ask, pushing Jessica back.

"It's Bella. She needs you," Alice says, looking towards Jessica for the first time with a glare.

Jessica snorts. "Bullshit, you just want to interrupt what we've got going here."

"Move, Jess."

"No, don't you see what they're doing?" she asks.

I push her back, not in a mean way just enough to get away. "Move, now!"

I follow Alice back through the kitchen and into the living room. I find Jasper and Sam toe to toe, ready to throw blows. Bella is standing off to the side, more than pissed; she looks like she could murder someone.

"What happened?" I ask Alice.

"Sam was getting handsy with Bella, and he wouldn't let up, so she slapped him. He laughed, grabbed her by her ass and tried forcing her to the back rooms," she says.

I make eye contact with Bella as Alice is filling me in. I see worry fill her eyes as anger fills my own. Now, Sam is older than me by a year; he's taller and probably outweighs me by fifty pounds, but I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to. I move towards them. Jasper sees me coming and steps back. I grab Sam by the shoulder and turn him to face me.  
My hand is bawled into a fist, and then I'm swinging. With my first hit, he goes down, and I follow him to the ground as I hit him over and over. How dare he touch my Bella like that. How dare he think that he could get away with touching her at all much less in an unwanted way. Before I know it, I'm being lifted off the ground, and I know it could only be one person, Emmett.

Once we're outside, he lets me go and Bella is quickly at my side. "Are you okay?" she asks.

I shake my head. "Are you?"

She bites her bottom lip and looks down as tears well up in her eyes. "I'm pissed,"

"Come on, let's go home," I say, putting an arm around her.

"I'm supposed to stay the night at Alice's house tonight. My parents went to Port Angeles for some police meeting thing," Bella says.

I nod. "I know. I meant we could just go back to my house. I mean if you want? My dad is working late, and mom is at some sort of social gathering."

"It's kind of late for a social gathering?" Bella says.

I roll my eyes. "It's more like a drunken slumber party for older women. They read their books, drink wine, and discuss whatever book they've been reading."

"That actually sounds fun," Bella laughs and bumps my shoulder. "Okay, I think I'd rather be there anyway."

We make it back to my house fairly quickly and head straight for the kitchen. Once there, Bella notices something she hadn't before; my knuckles are a bit bloody.

"Come here. Let me see," Bella says, pulling me over to the kitchen sink.

I hiss when the cool water hits my skin. "Sorry," she says, wincing.

"It's not that bad," I say, seeing that I had only one busted knuckle. "The rest must have been from Sam."

"Good, I'm glad," Bella says, taking a towel and drying my hand for me.

"Are you okay?" I ask as she sets the towel down on the counter and takes a deep shaky breath.

She nods, "Yeah, I think so." She leans forward and her hair falls around her face, hiding what she doesn't want me to see.

I brush it back and run my thumb across her cheek. "You can't hide from me, Bella."

She nods and looks back up at me, forcing a smile. "I'll be okay. I promise, Edward."

"And if you're not?"

"You'll be the first person I come to. I promise," she says. "Thank you for tonight."

I give her a small crooked smirk. "Anytime," I say as my thumb brushes lower along her jaw just under her full bottom lip. A small shudder runs through her as she closes her eyes and exhales.

I don't know exactly how she's feeling, but if it's anything like what I'm feeling… I feel alive, adrenaline coursing through my body, electricity as she leans into me.

I lean down, and I can now feel her breath against my lips. Then, I brush mine across hers lightly, and the electricity intensifies and then explodes as I add pressure, and she kisses me back.

It lasts maybe fifteen seconds, but the feelings it has left behind are there and strong.

A breathy laugh escapes her lips as she steps back, and her fingers lightly trace her lips.

"Are you tired?" she asks. "I'm getting tired."

Are you serious? I want to ask her. I haven't felt more awake!

Instead, I say, "We can get changed, watch some tv before we go to bed?" I motion to the stairs.

She nods, turns, and heads for my room. I shake myself, mentally and physically, before following her.

Bella has one drawer in my room. That's how much she stays over. That drawer holds pajamas, clean underwear, socks, and two changes of clothes.

By the time I get up to my room, she already has her pajamas in hand. "I'll change in the bathroom," she says when I walk in.

I nod. "I'll be in my closet," I say, heading for it.

I step inside and pull out a pair of sleep pants. After stripping off my clothes, I put those on and a clean muscle shirt. I head back into my room to find Bella is still in the bathroom. So, I pull back the covers of my bed, grab my remote, and turn on the tv. As I flick through the channels, searching for something to watch, the bathroom door finally opens.

I've seen Bella in these pajamas before, but it's been awhile. The shorts seem shorter; the top seems tighter around her… ah shit.

"Did you find anything good on?" she asks as she walks around the bed to get in with me.

I shake my head. "You look," I say, tossing her the remote.

She flips through channels before stopping on some movie that I've never seen before.

She snuggles under the blankets, and then her leg brushes against mine, sending that same electric feeling through my body. She's so warm and soft and…no, no, stop thinking like that! She is your best friend, and, oh for fuck's sake, I have a boner for my best friend now. Please, don't let her notice, please?

As odd as it is, I tuck him between my legs and try to keep him there.

Think of someone else, uh-Jessica, Mike, Jasper, Emmett. Ah, yeah, that did it.  
I don't go fully soft, but I'm not rock hard anymore.

I look down at Bella and slide down further too, kind of spooning her but not touching her anywhere besides her legs.

"You're staring at me," Bella says, rolling to her back and looking up at me. "I can feel it."

I smirk at her, "Sorry." But I find I still can't stop staring at her.

She smiles up at me, so beautiful as I lean above her and before I know it, I'm tracing her cheekbone again, down to her parted lips. I've always known that Bella is beautiful, but it's only now that I realize her beauty has shifted in such a way it makes my heart beat faster. I feel her hand slide up my chest, and I'm ready for her to push me away for crossing a line but instead, her hand travels up to my neck and jaw before she pulls me down to kiss her.

Without realizing it, I find myself settled between Bella's legs as she hitches her legs around my hips. My hands have traveled down to her waist and rest on bare skin since her shirt has ridden up a bit. She gasps when I move my hips, just barely, and I take this opportunity to trail kisses down to her neck and now a soft moan is escaping her lips.

I feel her tug at my shirt, and I reach behind me, pulling it off in one simple move.

"You're so perfect," Bella whispers as her eyes scan down my body. This makes me laugh, and I shake my head. I do work out but hearing her say something like this…I don't know.

"I think you're perfect, toned, yet soft in all the right places," I say, leaning back down to kiss her neck just below her jaw. My hands travel further up her shirt. "So fucking soft," I mumble.

I hesitate just below her breasts, scared to cross this line fully, but then her hand is pushing on my arm, guiding me. She isn't wearing a bra, so when I meet bare flesh, I hiss and push my hips into her again, causing another moan to escape her lips.

She helps me pull her shirt over her head, and when I curse under my breath at her beauty, she smiles at me, almost shy-like. I kiss a trail down to her chest, taking a nipple into my mouth she groans. I love the noises she makes; they're soft, sexy and such a fucking turn on. I moved further down, and as I do so, Bella's breathing picks up. I lick her skin, just above her waistband as I tug on her shorts. She lifts her hips and allows me to pull them down. My dick throbs when I discover she's wearing only the shorts, nothing else. Bella is neatly trimmed and spread out for me. I just have to. I trace a finger down her lips, finding them slightly wet and find them even wetter as I spread her open. Before I can question what I'm doing, or if I'm doing things right, my mouth lowers on her, and I flick my tongue out across her slit and up to her clit. She moans louder than before, and her hips move from my touch. She doesn't push me away, so I take this as a good thing and do it again. I rub a finger around her entrance and at the same time, I suck her clit into my mouth, lightly nibbling on it as I push a finger inside her tight, wet heat. I don't move it any further, but she comes undone anyways. Her body moves in a way I've never seen before, but I can't let up; I won't until finally, she comes down, and I watch her from between her legs. This is an image that will forever be burned into my mind. I kiss back up her body, sucking a nipple into my mouth and letting it pop back out and get a surprise when Bella's hand tangles into my hair and she pulls me back for a kiss. Her tongue traces my bottom lip, and when I open my mouth, her tongue eagerly meets mine. I feel her hands pushing at my pants, and I allow her to push them down, but when she can't reach any further, I push them off and kick them away from me.

"Do you, um…," she stutters as a rosy blush creeps up her chest and into her face.

I nod. "I do," I say, knowing what she's asking for.

I reach over to my bedside drawer and grab a condom. Carefully, I tear the package with my teeth and pull out the rubber. After getting it on, I lay back between Bella's legs, and she looks kind of emotional, which freaks me out because Bella isn't always like that.

"Are you okay?" I ask

She nods. "Yeah, I'm just happy this is happening with you." She smiles that beautiful shy smile.

A weight is lifted off my shoulders that I hadn't realized was there. Bella does want me. I lean down and kiss her; the passion that flows through me is unexpected. This girl is my best friend; she's everything I'd ever want in a girlfriend and maybe even a wife.

And she wants me.

I line up with her and hesitate. She nods her head and trails her lips up my shoulder to my neck. As I push into her, I feel her scrape her teeth against my flesh, and I remind myself not to just plow into her. I mean this is our first time…ever.

"Wait, wait," she says, her fingers gripping along my back. "I don't want to stroke your ego or anything, but it's too much, just wait," she says, making me smirk.

I lean up on my elbows to look down at her. "Are you saying I'm big? Maybe even too big?" I wiggle my eyebrows.

She giggles, which I had no fucking clue could be felt through her down there. I groan. "Don't laugh. You'll make me not even a one-pump chump."

She holds her giggle this time. "Just, move a little, not too much," she says after a few seconds of adjusting. I push further into her and only stop when were completely joined. I move my hips just a little when she gasps. "What was that?" she asks, looking to the ceiling.

"Was it good?" I ask, nervous again.

She nods her head. "It was like…your pubic bone rubbing just right on my…my…"

I do it again, and she moans out in pleasure, which makes me feel a hundred times better.

I didn't even mean to do it; it was a complete accident. A fan-fucking-tastic accident I might add, and I go with it. Learning how to continue doing this while moving further out of her and back in is insanely hard, and I'm trying not to bust a nut immediately, but I'm determined to make her come undone now. I kiss her neck. I run my hands up her body and to her hardened nipples, but the one thing that sets her off is when I bring my mouth back down to her nipple, which isn't easy by the way, and grab it with my teeth.

Bella shakes; her legs tighten around me, and her walls start fluttering, nearly pulling me further into her and that is my undoing. There is no way I can last through this. I cum. I cum so hard that it's almost painful and yet the most intense and incredible feeling I've ever experienced.

Before I know it, I'm collapsed on top of Bella, breathing hard and feeling like I've just done a full body workout. I pull out of her and roll to the side, slipping the condom off and tying it up like a pro because come on, I've practiced before.

I feel Bella get out of bed and head to the bathroom. She doesn't shut the door all the way, and I hear the water running along with a bit of hissing, but before I can start panicking, she's back in the room. -gloriously naked, flushed and looking thoroughly fucked, which is starting to turn me on again.

I shake my head. Down boy, down!

"How are you feeling?" I ask as she climbs back into my bed, naked.

"A little sore, but I'll live." She smiles at me. "So, how about that movie?"

^*M.M*^

In the morning, I wake to a cold bed but a fresh memory of what happened last night has my body heating up quickly.

Bella and I had sex, incredible sex.

Oh fuck.

I jump up, get in the shower and dress as quickly as possible before heading over to the Swan residence.

I notice Charlie's truck is back and the SUV police cruiser is here, too, which has me slowing down slightly. If Charlie knew that I'd had sex with his daughter, he just might literally blow my nuts off. I cringe at the thought. No, he won't know.

I knock on the door and a second later Renee is opening the door.

"Hey, Edward, Bella isn't home yet from Alice's," she says.

"Oh, uh, Bella isn't home? I forgot she stayed the night there last night."

She nods. "Yeah, but I'll tell her you stopped by when she gets home."

"Okay, yeah, thanks, Mrs. Swan."

I'm disappointed that I didn't get to talk to Bella but relieved that it was Renee that answered and not Charlie. I don't know if I could have kept a straight face with that man. I feel like he'd just know, you know?

I stay in my room the rest of the day, and I pace back and forth in front of my window. What if she's regretting it all now? What if she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore, not even as friends? I don't think I could go on without a Bella Swan in my life. It's like I've said before; she is my best friend first before anything else.

I bang my head against the wall. "Ah fuck." I think I screwed everything up.

I hear a giggle come from downstairs and stand straight. I'd know that laugh anywhere. I spin around, throw my door opened and rush down the stairs, skipping a few steps even in my haste to get there.

"Bella," I say as a huge amount of relief vanishes from my chest.

She smiles at me. "Hey, Edward."

"Sorry I kept Bella down here. I just pulled out fresh cookies when she came in, and I offered her some," my mom says with a shrug.

"Oh, how long have you been here?" I ask, kind of annoyed that my mom has kept her from me, and I've been losing it upstairs.

"Ten, fifteen minutes." Bella shrugs with a smirk on her face. She knows; she must know that I've been driving myself mad up there.

"Alright, kiddos, I'm off to the store. Is there anything either of you need?" my mom asks me and then turns to Bella.

"No, I'm good, Mrs. Cullen, thank you, though," Bella says.

I shrug. "If I think of anything, I'll text you?"

Mom smiles. "Okay, behave and I'll see you two soon," she says, grabbing her purse and heading out the door. Bella and I stay put, and we stay quiet until we hear her back out of the driveway.

"So," I say, unsure where to start.

Bella gives me a genuine smile. "So, what are we doing today?" she asks.

I go to take a seat across from her. "I actually was hoping to talk about yesterday?"

She nods. "You're never one to beat around the bush are you, Edward," she says with a different type of smile now. She sighs. "All right, let's talk."

"We had sex," I blurt out.

I watch as her cheeks tint a pretty pink. "Yeah, we did."

"What does it mean?"

She shakes her head. "I don't want to ruin our friendship, Edward. I'm terrified that a relationship would do that. what if we don't work out? I don't want to lose you. You're my best friend."

My stomach tightens and a lump forms in my throat, I don't want to say these next words, but I don't want to lose Bella either. "We were drunk, right?" I ask her.

She bites her lip. I know damn well I wasn't drunk, and I only ever saw Bella with one beer. "Right," she says, barely a whisper.

"I don't see why we should let one drunken night of lust ruin our friendship," I say.

"So, we'll just pretend it never happened?" she says, but it sounds more like a question.

I nod. "Yeah, it never happened," I say as bile rises up my throat. I swallow hard. I was hoping this would go in a different direction, but at least I'll be able to keep Bella in my life still, right?

I see tears in her eyes, but she nods. "It never happened. Look, I have to go help my mom with some stuff around the house, so I'll see you later?" she asks as she gets up and heads for the door, not looking back at me until she reaches it.

I nod. "I'll see you later, Swan."

I hear the door close and a hot tear streaks down my face. I hadn't realized that I was on the verge of crying, but here are the tears. I don't want to hurt Bella. I never meant to put us in this awkward stage, but fuck Jasper is right… I'm in love with her.

*Marry Me*

17 years old

 _I never wanted to hurt you, Bella. You had to know that, right? I also never meant to fall in love with you, but I did and I am, but I hid it like an idiot even though I wanted to tell you. I wanted to shout it from the rooftops that is until…_

Things between Bella and I go back to as normal as they can. She didn't come back to my house for two weeks and then when she does one of our friends are always there; we are never alone again.

Tonight, we're all sleeping in my living room, and for the first time in over a year, she's sitting right next to me, just like the old days. We're playing video games, and Bella is kicking mine and Jacob's asses. When Bella wins with the most kills, she brags, "Ha, bitches, I win!" She smacks both of our thighs.

"B, you should seriously let the boys win every once in a while. You're hurting their ego," Leah says, laughing when Bella shakes her head.

Over the years, our group grew a little more, but we also lost a few friends to different groups, not that I'm complaining, I really didn't care for Mike Newton. Now, we have Rosalie Hale and Leah Clearwater along with her brother Seth Clearwater and his girlfriend Bree Tanner.

"Bella will always be the same," Alice says. "I said something similar when we were thirteen, and things never did change. Bella loves to win."

"Damn right I do," she says, high fiving Rose.

Rose is a gamer, too, not as good as Bella, but she can be hard to beat.

I don't know when it happened, but Rose and Emmett are a couple now. Jasper and Alice have been a couple since two years ago, and Seth has Bree. Jacob, Bella, Leah, and I are kind of the lone wolves.

I watch as Bella and Rose switch places and Seth and Jacob do the same. I stay on the controller, not ready to give up yet. I have to get a win tonight.

I'm not trying to listen in on Bella's conversation, but when I hear Alice ask Bella how her date went with Tyler, I couldn't help but pause the game and turn to them.

I lock eyes with Bella. "You went out with Tyler?"

She shrugs, but it's Rose who speaks up. "She's gone out with a few guys this year."

"You have?" I ask, shocked. Where was I? How come I wasn't informed? Wasn't I the best friend?

"Rose," Bella says, blushing and now looking away from me.

I sit back and catch Jasper's eyes; his is look sad, and I don't understand why. He shouldn't, couldn't know that I…

"Can we get back to playing this game so I can kill you all?" Rose asks.

With a sigh, I get back into playing the game.

It isn't until later, I notice Bella and Jacob are in a deep conversation, their voices down, leaning into one another, and they both have the biggest smiles on their face. Later on, when we're all getting ready to watch a movie, I hear Bella and Bree whispering.

"So?" Bree asks.

I want to turn to see them, but I remain in place.

"He asked me out," Bella says, and I feel my chest tighten.

"What did you say?"

Bella pauses, and I feel her eyes on me. "I said yes," she says, her voice even lower.

I hear Bree squeal lowly, and for the rest of the night, I can't look at either Jacob or Bella because when I do, I feel extreme anger or extreme sadness, and I don't know which is more dominant.

*A month later*

Bella and Jacob have been on a few dates, and it bothers me like you wouldn't believe, but I have decided that having Bella in my life as a friend is better than having her out of my life and never talking to her again, so I've put my selfish ways to the side for the time being.

We're sitting at the diner, just Bella, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and me. The others all had something else to do at home, and Jacob is working late tonight.

I've been drifting off in my own mind when Bella sighs and says, "I'm going to miss you guys when we all go off to college."

"I won't," Rose says, sounding mean only she winks at me.

"Aw, come on, Rosie," Jasper says. "You're telling me you won't miss this?" he asks, motioning to his body.

"One, don't you dare call me Rosie, and two, ewe, I think I just threw up in my mouth," she says glaring at him.

"Hey, at least you guys will all be pretty close. Rose and I are the ones moving further down south," Emmett says with a pout.

"Yeah, but you'll both have great opportunities, and it's not like we can't make plans to see each other still," Bella says.

Jasper seems to be in a mischievous mood tonight. He keeps bugging Rosalie like some annoying little brother. I miss whatever it is Jasper does next, but no one can miss Rose's words. "You do it, and I'll kick your ass, Whitlock," she says, sounding seriously pissed off.

The next thing you know, Jasper is leaning over and literally licks Rosalie across the cheek.

"You taste fake," Jasper says, wiping at his tongue.

"Fake?" Bella asks.

"I'm going to fucking kill you," Rose says, sitting there slightly stunned, but I can see it, the murder in her eyes; it's there.

"Yeah, like makeup," Jasper says, not realizing this.

"Um." Bella points at Rose. "She's going to kill you."

Roses' fists come smashing into the table. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" she says, lunging for Jasper. He makes it out of the booth just in time, but Rose is hot on his trail.

Emmett laughs. "I really am going to miss all this," he says with a pout. "Uh-oh, I think Rose is serious." Emmett bolts from the table. Jasper and Rose are in a standoff outside near the bushes, and Rose has a serious murderous look in her eyes.

"I am going to miss them all, but I am glad we'll still be close," Bella says, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, me too, you're my best friend," I say. "I'd follow you anywhere."

I don't necessarily mean to say that last part out loud, but I would, and it's out there now.

I hear her sigh and feel her hand on my chest, which I might admit that I puff out a bit.

"That's one of the things that I love about you," she says.

You don't know how bad I wish she loved me the way I love her. I look down on her, and she peeks up at me with a smile on her face. I catch her eyes flicking down to my lips, and my gut tightens. She shifts, and I find myself leaning down towards her but before I can connect with her, a loud bang sounds behind me and we jump apart.

It's Jacob.

He holds out his hands as if to say what?

Bella laughs, and before I know it, she's out of the booth and outside, shoving Jake to the side and making him stumble just a bit. She turns to me, a big smile on her face and shrugs. I smile back and shake my head. I fucking hate Jacob Black.

Jasper collapses across from me, out of breath from running for his life.

"Did you outrun her?" I ask, taking a drink from my coke.

He's out of breath as he answers, "Yes, didn't you see my awesome maneuvers?"

I shake my head and look back out the window to see Jacob and Bella leaning against his truck, getting closer and closer. Before anything can happen, I look away. I can't bear to see it.

Jasper sighs. "Sorry about that, man."

"What do you mean?" I ask, playing stupid.

"I know you love her, and I can't imagine how hard it is to see her with someone else."

The door chimes in the front of the dinner, and I turn to see Bella headed in the direction of the bathrooms. Jacob is headed this way.

"I fucking hate Mike Newton," Jacob says, sitting next to Jasper.

"Why, what did he do this time?" Jasper asks.

We all glare at him. He may throw a decent party, but he's still an idiot.

"See his black eye?"

We both nod. "Yeah, what about it?" Jasper asks.

"I heard him and James talking about who could take Bella's virginity first." My head snaps over to him. Does he know Bella isn't a virgin anymore? "Fucking pricks, Bella wouldn't touch them, and besides she's waiting for marriage. You know, saving herself."

Holy fuck, he doesn't know. I have to bite my tongue and keep a poker face. Bella isn't a virgin because I took that. That was our moment together, and I will never regret it.

I feel a hard kick to my leg and I groan, glaring over at Jasper. What the fuck?  
He smiles and then wipes his mouth to a straight face. Ah shit, I was smiling.

"It's a good thing she has us to protect her," Jacob continues on. "I know I can trust her with you guys."

I don't say anything. I just look down at the fries on my plate, but I hear Jasper clear his throat.

"Yeah man, we wouldn't let anyone touch her. She's like a little sister to me." After another kick to my leg under the table, I'm shooting daggers at Jasper.

"Fuck," I groan in pain but channel it to make it sound different. "I'd kill someone if they ever hurt her. She's my best friend."

"Are you talking about me?" I hear as Bella slips back in next to me. "Because I'd kill for you too, Edward. Any bitch ever breaks your heart, you tell me. I've got you," she says, holding out her fist to bump. I can't leave her hanging and touch mine to hers.

"Thanks, B," I say.

"Hey, what about me?" Jasper asks.

She laughs. "Are you kidding? I love Ali. I couldn't hurt her."

He shrugs. "Fair, I don't think she would ever hurt me, though."

"I know. She loves you," Bella says before looking away from all of us.

It's strange, but I almost feel her sadness after she says this, and I don't know why she'd feel like that.

*Marry Me*

*6 years later*

 _I didn't mean for us to drift apart, but I just couldn't leave my mother alone after my father passed away. You said you understood, and I believe that, but you also promised we would still be close, and though we talked every single day, you kept things from me. Maybe it wasn't any of my business, but now I know, you and Jacob grew closer together. Your relationship grew stronger….  
_  
Hearing my cell phone ring, I toss down the wrench and head over to answer it. I smile when I see it's her, Isabella.

"Hey," I say when I answer.

"Have you talked to Jasper and Alice yet?" she asks.

"Uh, no, Jasper is late coming in today."

Jasper and Alice were the first to come back home. Alice opened up her own clothing store and makes her own designs.

She does well, even here in Forks, thanks to the internet. Jasper got a business degree and took auto shop on the side while he was away. When he heard I was working at Henry's Auto shop, he came and got a job as well. When Henry's health took a turn for the not so good, he retired, and we took over. Now, it's called J and E Auto.

"Oh, okay… how's the business?" she asks.

"It's okay. There's enough to keep us going and continue to live good enough, but we're not rich or anything."

"Well, that's okay as long as you aren't struggling."

"That's what I told Jasper," I say. "So when are you moving back here?"

"Uh, actually I'm already signed up for the new school year," Bella says, trying to hide her excitement.

I smile. "You're the only person I know who is willing goes back to high school."

"Hey, high school was pretty good to us, if I do recall correctly," Bella says, laughing.

I nod, even though she can't see me. "Yeah, I could never forget a few of our memories together."

She's quiet, and I wonder if I'd said something wrong when she sighs. "Yeah, me, too." She clears her throat. "Um, so I have something to tell you, Edward."

"Oh hey, Jasper just pulled up. Do you want to say hi?" I ask her as I watch him and Alice make their way over to me.

Sometimes Alice drops off Jasper or helps organize orders when were swamped.

"Is that Bella?" Alice asks.

I nod feeling a bit confused with her tone of voice.

"What's going on?" I ask, looking between Jasper and Alice, and I can't help but notice Bella has become quiet on the other end of the line.

"Look, I just didn't know how to tell you," Bella says.

"Just say it."

She sighs. "Jake and I are getting married…"

It's quiet. I don't know how long we all stay that way, but when I finally do find my voice, I find it hard to speak.

"C-congratulations." I clear my throat. "Hey, look, we got a couple of customers that just showed up, so I have to go. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, of course," Bella says, her voice sounding small. "Bye."

I hit the end button and set my phone down before I end up breaking it. When I turn back to Jasper and Alice, I find pity in their eyes and I hate it.

"You're right," Alice says to Jasper, looking to be on the verge of tears. She looks over to me and asks, "How long have you been in love with her?"

I run my fingers through my hair roughly before letting out a long sigh, and I feel my shoulders droop. "Since we were eight years old," I say before turning, taking a couple steps to my old Harley, starting her up, and getting the hell out of here.

I drive around for a while, tears streaming down my face as much as I hate to admit it. Today is the first day that I've ever admitted out loud that I am, in fact, in love with Bella. It's also the day that I've learned I'm too late.

I pull up outside my mother's, and the second I get inside, my mom is there, wrapping herself around me. "Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry," she says. "I got a phone call from Jasper and then I received the invite."

"What did Jasper say?"

"Just that you left upset. He wouldn't tell me why and asked for me to call him if I heard from you," my mom says. "When I got the invitation, I was able to put two and two together."

I follow after my mom to the kitchen and sit on a bar stool at the island. "I don't know what to do, Ma?"

She gives me a sad smile after checking in the oven.

"I'm sorry, honey," she says.

"I'm too late," I say, leaning my head on the counter.

I hear her sigh. "You love her, Edward. You can tell her. You still have time."

"How long have you known?" I ask, lifting my head. I know my mother has known for some time now.

She gives me another sad smile. "The day you two got married."

"When we were eight years old?" I ask.

She nods. "Yes, you were so enthusiastic about marrying her. At eight years old you chose marrying Bella over playing video games. I was so surprised because you were so into playing that…that one game,"

"Hydro Thunder," I say.

She smiles. "Yeah, that one, but you wanted to marry Bella, and when I told you I'd give you my ring one day if you still wanted to marry Bella, your eyes lit up. I wasn't sure if I was just imagining it all, but then your father caught you and Bella kissing when you were thirteen, and I paid close attention. I saw the way you two were around each other. It was strange and almost scary. You'd move and she'd move, like two magnetic pieces, but I remember how you looked the day you married Bella, and I just knew there'd be no stopping you two from being together when that time came. I love you Edward, and I love Bella, and I want you to be happy."

Hearing my mother tell our story, I know she's right. I've loved Bella since we were eight years old. I married her once and I'd do it again. "But I'm too late now."

"This is just an invitation. you have a month to tell Bella how you really feel. If you don't do this Edward, you'll regret it for the rest of your life, and I don't want that. I want you to be happy."

"And if she tells me I'm too late?"

I watch as tears well up in my mother's eyes. "At least you'll know,"

The next day when I head back to the shop, I watch a familiar old truck pull up, Charles Swan.

With a sigh, I wipe my hands on my jeans and head over to greet him.

"Hey, Chief, how's it going?" I ask when he steps out.

"She just needs a little tune-up, that's all," he says, patting his truck like she was some pet.

"Yeah, no problem," I say, lifting the hood.

As I get to checking the truck out, Charlie clears his throat. "I was just wondering how come you never asked Bella out?" I stop and turn to face him.

"What do you mean? She's my best friend."

His mustache twitches. "I just always thought you two belonged together, and after the first wedding, I was sure there was going to be a second."

"She wants to get married, but she doesn't want to marry me."

"I don't know about that."

I sigh. "Bella doesn't love me like that, Chief."

"No, I'm pretty sure she does. I think she's just scared."

"Of what?" I ask as I turn to continue working on the truck.

"Of ruining your friendship if you don't feel the same way." When I don't respond he continues on. "Do you, Edward, feel the same way about my baby girl?"

"Don't you think it's a little too late for this talk?"

I catch him shake his head out of the corner of my eye. "No, I don't think so."

I don't know what to say to the guy. I do love Bella, but she's obviously in love with Jacob Black. Once I'm done, I close the hood on the truck, and when Charlie starts fishing out his wallet, I hold out a hand. "It's on the house."

He gives me a smile and nods, I watch as he climbs back in his truck and the rolls down the window. "Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever did decide you wanted to marry Bella, you'd have my blessing. Jacob didn't even ask. I just found out yesterday when I got the invite, that little shit," he says before starting up the truck and pulling away.

*Marry Me*

1 Month later

Bella asks me to be the Man of Honor, you know kind of like the maid of honor, only I'm not a maid. I am the only man at all the girly parties, though. Lucky for me, Alice steps up and plays the real maid of honor. I give very few pointers or tips; I just don't have it in me to do this, but I'm here for her. Whatever Bella needs, I'll do.

The only other problem I have is I can't seem to get through the day without drinking. I've been drowning my sorrows, trying to keep it together and be happy for my best friend, but it's killing me inside.

I am dying to tell Bella the truth, but I just can't ever seem to get the words outs.

At least you'll know. I hear my mother's voice, and I know I should just tell Bella that I'm in love with her. She'll either laugh in my face, be extremely pissed off, or just maybe….no, I can't let myself hope like that. It'll crush me if the other two things play out.

Everything is set up today; I'm running out of time. This is it.

Bella has been getting ready for hours now, and I know maybe this is screwed up for me to just drop this on her right now, but I have to say something. I've managed to not have a drink today because when I tell her, I want to be a hundred percent me, not some alcoholic lush. She probably wouldn't take me seriously if she smelled it on my breath.

I'm dressed already, suit and tie on. My hair is combed neat, well as neat as it ever will be. It probably doesn't help my hair that I keep running my hands through it. I'm so nervous I feel like I might be sick. I pass the whole set up, a small church decorated insanely so. I pass through an area that has a table full of pictures, and I stop. Jake and I are in every picture with Bella, and it isn't until a few years ago that it turned just Bella and Jacob.

I don't like that. I want that to be me.

This is it; I'm doing this.

I head into the church and to the back where I know Bella has been getting ready.

Without hesitating, I knock on the door. A few seconds later, it cracks open. "Oh, it's Edward. Get in here quick," Rose says, pulling me in and shutting the door quickly.

When Rosalie steps out of the way, I'm stunned by what I see, or who. Bella is dressed in such a beautiful gown, lace and silk everywhere.

"Bella," I say, feeling as if the air has been forced from my lungs.

She gives me a breathtaking smile. "I was afraid I wouldn't see you before the wedding."

"I'm sorry I'm late," I say. Looking around, I notice we're not alone. Rose, Alice, Leah, Renee, Angela, and Bree are all here, and they're watching me.

Fuck. "Um, do you think I could have a minute alone with Bella?" I ask.

Everyone starts moving towards the door, and Leah holds up her hand. "Only a minute. Bella is due to walk down the aisle here very soon."

I look over at the clock and see she's right; ten minutes is all I have. People are already getting seated out there; the place is getting filled quickly. The second Leah closes the door, I lock it behind her and turn to face Bella who is watching me curiously.

"Hi," I say.

She smiles. "Hi, Edward, what's going on?"

"Um, I just have to tell you something," I say, and she waits patiently. I run my fingers through my hair. "Bella, don't marry Jacob."

Confusion fills her face. "Why wouldn't I marry Jacob?"

Deep breath. "I'm in love with you, and I have been since we were eight years old, and I know I should have told you sooner, and I have shitty timing, but I just couldn't stop myself. My mom said I'd regret it if I didn't tell you. I love you. I'm in love with you. I want to marry you."

I watch her eyes fill with tears. "You love me?" she asks, and I nod in agreement. "You love me, and you pick now to tell me?!"

Oh shit.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you're such a pain in my ass! How dare you tell me now! How dare you do this to me on my wedding day!"

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to tell you, and then I saw all of those pictures out there and how I started to fade out of them and I hated it. Please, I love you, Bella. I've loved you since we were kids, and I'll love till we're old and grey."

She shakes her head as my heart shatters into a million pieces. "I can't do this, Edward, not now."

I step closer to her until I'm right in front of her, in her space. "Please," I beg, brushing my fingers along her jaw. I tilt her face up to mine. I run my thumb along her full bottom lip, and her lips part as her eyelids fall shut. I lean down and brush my lips along her cheekbone, down to her lips. I kiss her fully. The memory of our night together, so long ago, flashes through my mind, and I know this right. It could never be wrong. I love Bella, and we belong together.

"I love you, Bella." I kiss her again. "Please…say you…love me…too." I get out between kisses.

She pulls back just a little. "I-I…" A knock on the door has Bella jumping.

"Bella, it's time!" I hear Leah call out.

I watch Bella shake her head. "I…I don't know what to do," she says.

I can feel the ache startup in my chest; a heart shattering _will never be the same_ kind of pain. She walks towards the door and opens it. Leah is there along with the other bridesmaids and groomsmen.

"Are you ready?" Leah asks, clearly missing that something is going on here.

Before Bella can answer, Leah is pulling her out of the room and the others follow silently. Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett are the only ones who hesitate, but duty calls and they too go.

The second I hear the wedding music, I bolt for the door, head out of the church, and jump on my Harley.

*Marry Me*

I park my Harley outside the Diner in Forks, but I head across the street to the Bar first. When I walk in, I think about turning around and leaving when I see Sam Uley working along with Paul, but I really could use a drink right now.

I sit down at the bar, "What can I get you?" Sam asks.

"Whiskey, neat."

When he slides it over, I don't immediately drink it. I just stare down at the golden liquid.

"You okay, man?" Paul asks. It's a slow night, so I guess they have nothing better to do.

I shrug. "I'll live."

"I don't know. It looks like someone just killed your puppy," Paul says as he wipes down the counter.

When I don't answer Sam speaks up, "Did you ever tell Bella that you love her?"

I look over at him. "What are you talking about?"

"We've never seen you with another girl. It was always Bella. The way you two looked at each other, honestly surprises me that you two never married," he says.

I sigh. "She's marrying Jacob Black today, or has married him."

"Aw, that's why the long face," Paul says.

"Man, you should have told her something."

I shake my head. "I told her-today."

"On her wedding day?" Sam asks, and I nod.

"Didn't go so well?" asks Paul.

"I'm here aren't I?" I say, taking a drink from my glass.

"Let us know if you need anything else. It's on the house," Paul says before attending to a few new people who just walked in.

Hearing the laughter across the bar just makes my headache worse, so I throw back the rest of my drink and head on out back across to the Diner.

I head inside and take a seat at my usual booth, and when the waitress comes around, I order a coffee. I know I'll regret it since its getting later already, but who cares. I did it; I confessed my feelings for Bella, and it didn't go my way, but my mom was right. At least I don't have to wonder anymore.

Now I know, as much as it pains me. I'd rather know. Movement outside catches my attention. I notice a couple vehicles come flying into the parking lot. I know who it is, and I'm a tad surprised to see them here. Jasper climbs out and points towards my Harley and then Alice is climbing out of the back. Rose and Emmett are on the other side but then…

I must be seeing things because it's Bella. She climbs out and straightens her dress out. It's her wedding dress. I watch her as she brushes back her hair. It was up before, but now it falls in curls around her face. I'm stunned; I'm confused, and I'm also glued to my seat. I should be up and rushing out there, but here I sit, just watching.

Bella looks up for the first time and we make eye contact. Her eyes are puffy red and most of her makeup from earlier is wiped off. Even though she looks like she's been crying for a while, a beautiful smile graced her lips and then a hiccup of a cry escapes her lips and tears are visible. She covers her mouth, trying to keep it together. I'm up and out of my seat in a flash and run outside.

"Bella?" I ask, noticing that my mom is here as well as Bella's parents.

"I called off the wedding," she says. "I love you too, Edward."


End file.
